One Dance
by Racke
Summary: A ball, including all of the SOS Brigade, and a few others. Kyon's POV Haruhi/Kyon.


One Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

---

I'm still not sure on exactly how all of this was orchestrated, but the Brigade, as well as quite a lot of students from our school, have somehow ended up in what can only be described as a classical ball. I'm guessing Haruhi was somehow involved in this, but, since I've been actively avoiding getting involved in things like this, I can't say for sure.

Everyone here have all dressed up in fancy clothes – even I've been forced into wearing a suit – I was not the one who picked it, it was instead a joint effort of Haruhi, Koizumi and a little bit of Asahina 'You look really handsome wearing that Kyon-kun'. How could you say no to that?

The Brigade mascot is wearing a red dress that is definitely worthy of her… ahem, curves. Nagato is wearing a white, not quite as revealing dress, which looks wonderful on her. Koizumi is wearing a normal suit, although admittedly, there're quite a number of girls who keeps sending him appreciative looks. And finally, there's Haruhi, who's wearing a black dress that kind of makes me forget why I'm always complaining about being in the Brigade.

Music is playing and a lot, if not all, of the people present are flocking to the dance floor. As you might have guessed, I'm not one of them.

Instead of trying to dance – which I can't actually do – I'm sitting down, calmly enjoying a drink – nonalcoholic of course, Haruhi was still adamant about not letting her Brigade members drink alcohol.

Suddenly there is black fabric in front of me, but as I begin to wonder exactly why that is, a voice that I know very well interrupts me.

"Don't get any weird ideas, it's just that, as your Brigade leader, I can't overlook a member that doesn't dance even once, that's all," Haruhi looked quite serious as she said this, dragging me to my feet, completely oblivious to my lack of dancing ability. I say 'oblivious' but I get the feeling that she simply doesn't care.

Well, I have to admit that she does have a point since, except for Haruhi, I'm the only person in the Brigade not already on the dance floor.

Asahina is spinning around together with Tsuruya, who is laughing as usual, only this time Asahina seems to be actually joining in. They look like they're really having fun, although I'm not sure what song it is that they might be dancing to.

Koizumi didn't really waste any time in asking Nagato for a dance, I wonder if he had some ulterior motive behind it, but I guess it doesn't matter whether or not he had. There seems to be a lot of people that are somewhat jealous, they're both popular in their own way after all.

As they dance, flawlessly, around the dance floor I can't help but wonder if it's required for all ESPers to learn how to dance. Nagato, of course, can learn things by simply being shown how to do it once, but what of Koizumi? The thought of dancing lessons being obligatory is laughable, but uncomfortably plausible.

Unfortunately, unlike the rest of the Brigade, I've been unable to learn how to dance properly, I guess I've been focusing a bit too hard on saving the world from Haruhi's wrath. Who'd have guessed that saving the world would have side effects?

Haruhi, can't I have some sort of 'pass' on this one? After all, I can't dance, although you might blame me for it, it doesn't actually change the fact that I really can't dance.

"Just move," she makes a vague hand movement, clearly signaling me something along the lines of 'just wing it' which isn't very good advice, but she seems to realize that it's not helping since she continues with, "Alright then, I'll _teach_ you."

There are no words, that I know of, that can describe how terrifying that statement is.

"Come _on_!" she pulls a little harder, causing me to stumble towards the dance floor.

I didn't fall, I tried very hard not to fall and was able to somehow prevent it. I wonder if being around Haruhi has somehow improved my sense of balance. It's actually not as unlikely as it might sound at first thought, she keeps pulling me around by my tie, it gives you a very strange center of gravity. And, adding to that, she pulls me along _very_ fast and she doesn't really slow down around bends.

As I straighten properly I'm once again faced by the beautiful image of Haruhi in a dress. It kind of makes me lose track of what exactly it was that I was going to complain about, beauty is truly a weapon to be feared.

Instead of waiting for me to regain my composure, Haruhi grabbed my wrists, and guided my hands to the places where they were supposed to be located. It was quite alarming to wake out from a daze, only to realize that I was holding the girl that was responsible for it in the first place.

Another song began to play, and Haruhi began to give me instructions in her usually constructive way 'You're stepping wrong! Are your feet made out of lead or something!?', 'Not that way! Are you an idiot!?'. Needless to say, it was an exhausting experience.

I wouldn't have given it up for the _world_.

Ignore that, it was a temporary lapse into insanity, nothing important at all. Move along, move along, nothing to see here. Let's see, I'm sure there should be more to complain about.

Her warm hand in mine as I finally began to move smoothly over the floor.

Okay, this is starting to get annoying, stop interrupting my internal monologue! I don't feel nearly as crazy as you're making me seem.

Maybe I should just give up on complaining about Haruhi's dance lessons, it seems to be bad for my mental health. There should be other things to concentrate on.

Taniguchi seems to have lost the ability to close his mouth, but I'm sure that has something to do with him trying out some new kind of method of catching small flying insects, don't know why that has to include watching Haruhi and I move across the dance floor though, but then again, I'm not much of a bug enthusiast so I guess I wouldn't know.

Kunikida is standing next to him, seemingly enjoying something on Taniguchi's face, maybe he's also interested in this strange new technique of catching insects.

Asahina and Tsuruya are still spinning wildly around the dance floor, clearly enjoying themselves a lot. Is it really that fun? Oh well, who am I to judge? I seem to be going insane after all.

Koizumi and Nagato are also still dancing, although their way of dancing seems a lot calmer than the whirlwind couple. Actually, they look very much as if they were on an actual date… I must be imagining things, insanity and all that. There's no way that Nagato would date Koizumi, that'd just be… weird… maybe?

Finally there's Haruhi and me, moving smoothly along the dance floor. Her hand on my shoulder, supporting herself and at the same time guiding me. My hand on her waist, steadying myself as well as simply enjoying the sensation. Our other hands are linked together, warmth spreading to the tips of my toes whenever she squeezes my hand a little harder.

Clearly, I've totally lapsed into insanity. I can't seem to make myself care very much about it though. Maybe I should try to get some kind of help… but that would mean that I'd have to let go of Haruhi, and I really don't want to do that, so I guess I'll just drop the subject.

The song ends, but I'm not letting go, we continue to dance as we have so far until another song begins, then we dance to this new melody. I'm not sure if I could let go of her even if I wanted to. She's smiling – not that billion watt smile that signals danger – just a slight smile, as if she is enjoying herself just as much as I am.

I've forgotten the people around us, they don't really matter anymore, the music is being drowned by something else, a music that has nothing to do with sound, that's the music to which we're dancing.

---

I'm not really sure about what has happened, but I'm standing together with Haruhi, watching the sunrise with a surprising amount of wonder. Most of the others have already gone to bed, but for some reason, I don't feel tired at all.

I think my feet should be hurting from all of the dancing, but they don't. In fact, I think I could probably continue dancing for even longer. When did I develop this sudden stamina? Is it Haruhi using her powers somehow? Well, I guess that doesn't matter.

Her hand is warm, I still haven't let go of it, for some reason I'm still clinging to her warmth. I glance over to her face, curious of what kind of expression that she's wearing right now. She's smiling contently.

She notices my gaze and meets it, still smiling that beautiful smile. No words are spoken, I'm not sure if remember how to speak. It seems like such a foreign concept.

I finally realize what I'm doing when my lips gently touches hers. She returns the kiss, and for a moment, the world is perfect.

---

**A/n: I wanted to write a dancing scene, hopefully I didn't do too bad.**


End file.
